Le chat gris
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Allister a pour habitude de raconter sa vie sentimentale à son chat, Nessie. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque cette dernière l'amène à se retrouver face à celui qui fait battre son cœur ? Un Allister Kirkland paniqué et maladroit entre en action...


**Hey !**  
 **Je suis de retour avec un petit _ScoCh_ plutôt fluff, un cadeau pour _Tooran_ (avec seulement deux mois et demi de retard, c'est pas grand-chose... ehm, désolé ;w; )  
Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Il est génial.  
C'est ce qu'il se dit tous les jours.  
Quand il se lève et se regarde dans le miroir, qu'il se sourit, il y pense. _''Je suis génial''_.  
Quand il salut ses amis, quand il fait des clins d'œil aux filles, il y pense. _''Je suis génial''_.  
Quand il arrive à mettre son frère en rogne et qu'il en rit, il y pense. _''Je suis génial''_.  
Quand il revient le soir, débraillé mais toujours aussi beau, il y pense. _''Je suis génial''_.  
Allister est fier, Allister est intelligent, Allister a confiance en lui, Allister s'y croit -peut être un peu trop. Mais Allister se plaît à dire qu'il n'est pas narcissique. Parce que, ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il a bien conscience de ses faiblesses.  
Allister sait, au fond, qu'il y a bien une chose qui lui fait penser, tous les jours, qu'il n'est _pas si génial que ça_.  
Tous les matins, il le voit, il passe à côté de lui, il croise son regard. Et il n'ose pas. C'est plus simple de faire rougir les filles. C'est plus simple de sourire à son reflet. C'est plus simple de taquiner son frère. C'est bien plus simple d'aller voir ses amis que d'adresser juste un petit ''Salut'' à ce mec-là.  
Ce mec-là, ouais... Wang Yao. Un an de moins. Il n'est pas dans sa classe. Ils n'ont aucuns amis en commun. Et ils n'ont jamais échangé un seul mot. Pourtant, Allister l'observe. Allister l'écoute. Et la nuit, il rêve de lui.  
Ça serait mentir que de dire qu'Allister en est tombé amoureux. Mais ça serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'éprouve rien. Yao lui plaît, c'est certain. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais moralement aussi, du peu qu'Allister en sait.  
Pourtant, en trois mois, il n'a rien fait. Il n'a pas osé aller lui parler. Lui, le grand Allister Kirkland, celui qui lance en cours le débat très mature du ''avec quelle main tu te branles'', celui qui quitte les salles en claquant les portes au point de péter les vitres, lui, _lui_ , n' _ose pas_ parler à un mec, plus jeune, qui plus est.  
Quelle situation ridicule.  
Il est connu pour se foutre de tout. Pour toujours faire ce qu'il veut. Pour n'être gêné de rien. Mais il est incapable d'aller voir Wang Yao.  
Vraiment ridicule.  
Personne n'est au courant, à part Nessie, le chat d'Allister (et personne ne sait qu'il parle à son chat, bien évidemment, il a une réputation à tenir !). Le jeune roux a toujours été passionné par les légendes de son pays, et s'est pris d'une étrange affection pour le monstre du Loch Ness. Dès ses huit ans, il a voulu l'adopter. Impossible, bien sûr. Alors, à la place, quand il a eu dix ans, ses parents lui ont donné un petit chaton. Et Allister l'a appelé Nessie, en référence à la fameuse légende. C'est à cette époque qu'Allister a commencé à lui parler, à lui livrer ses secrets, intimement convaincu que l'animal le comprenait.  
Alors Allister lui avait dit, le jour de la rentrée. _''Y'a cet asiat', il est pas mal, si j'étais gay je voudrais sûrement me l'taper !''_ et il avait rit. Puis les jours suivants. _''J'ai rêvé de lui.''_. _''Il m'a vu le regarder.''_. _''Il aime les même musiques que moi.''_. _''On s'est croisé dans la rue.''_. Comme si ça ne changeait rien, comme s'il s'en foutait. Mais toutes ces petites choses mises bout à bout mettaient la vérité en évidence : Allister ne pensait qu'à Yao. Même sur des détails à première vue insignifiants. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler le chinois.

En rentrant chez lui, ce soir-là, Allister s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant. La journée est enfin finie, la semaine aussi du même coup, il peut respirer.  
Nessie monte sur le lit et s'installe sur son ventre avec un petit miaulement.  
 _''Adorable''  
_ Allister commence à caresser distraitement le pelage gris de l'animal en lui racontant sa journée, comme d'habitude.

''- .. Et puis Yao. Je l'ai vu dans les escaliers, aujourd'hui. Sérieux, je pense que je vais juste laisser tomber et ne pas lui parler.''

Le petit chat bouge un peu et mordille le doigt de son maître, lui arrachant un geignement étouffé.

''- Tu veux pas, c'est ça ? Faut pas que je laisse tomber ?''

Le félin miaula en lâchant son doigt, semblant dans l'attente de quelque chose.

''- Je vais lui parler demain ?'' interroge Allister, surexcité de voir que sa petite Nessie lui donne des conseils

Nessie miaule encore plus fort après cette phrase. Allister pousse un petit cri de joie et se redresse, caressant l'animal, ravi et déterminé.  
Le chat saute du lit, se retourne, miaulant encore pour appeler son maître. Allister se lève à son tour et suit l'animal jusqu'à la cuisine.

''- Ah, tu voulais juste que je te donne à manger...'' comprit le roux, déçu. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite. ''Non, tu voulais quand même me faire comprendre de pas baisser les bras ! T'as raison Nessie, je suis un homme fort moi, je su-''

Allister se coupe brutalement en voyant son frère, Arthur, l'observer d'un œil moqueur depuis le seuil de la porte.

''- T'as complètement craqué'' furent les gentils mots d'Arthur avant qu'il ne regagne sa chambre, laissant son aîné seul dans la cuisine, figé dans une pose ridicule.

Le lendemain, Allister se lève avec une détermination et une énergie inhabituelles. Il se prépare avec plus de soin, parle un moment avec Nessie puis part au lycée.  
 _''Je vais le faire.''  
''Je peux le faire.''  
''C'est tout simple.''  
''Rien de compliqué.''  
''J'ai déjà fait bien pire.''  
''Allez.''  
''Il est là.''  
''Oh, non, je peux pas !''  
''Il me regarde, il me regarde !''  
''PUTAIN DE MERDE, J'AI ROUGI !''  
''Allister, contrôle toi, bordel !''  
''Stop, stop, on arrête le massacre, retraite, fuite vers le fond de la cour !''  
''Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu l'air con !''_

Résultat du jour : Échec.  
''- Nessie, tu t'es trompée !''

 _''Bon, allez, hier j'étais pas préparé.''  
''Aujourd'hui je peux le faire.''  
''C'est facile.''  
''Très facile.''  
''Rien de plus facile.''  
''Mais oui, je vais y arriver !''  
''Je suis le meilleur !''  
''Il m'a vu..''  
''Il me regarde !''  
''Allez, souris, souris...''  
''Je lui ai souris !''  
''IL M'A SOURI !''  
''Chut, calme toi, c'est juste un souri- ARRÊTE DE ROUGIR !''  
''Fuite, fuite, fuite !''  
_  
Résultat : Progression.  
''- Nessiiiiiiie j'ai ma chance tu crois ?''

 _''On a avancé, plus qu'un tout petit effort !''  
''Tu lui a souris toute la semaine, maintenant c'est bon !''  
''Allez Allister, c'est rien.''  
''Juste ''Bonjour''.''  
''Ou ''Salut''.''  
''Ou ''Hello''.''  
''Ou ''Hey''.''  
''Ou ''Yo''.''  
''Ou ''Wesh''.''  
''En fait non.''  
'' ''Salut'', c'est très bien.''  
''On va faire simple.''  
''Tiens, il est là !''  
''Tu ressembles à un putain de poisson là !''  
''Mais parle !''  
''PAS DE ROUGISSEMENT BORDEL !''  
''Okay, fuite.''_

Résultat : Désespérant.  
''- Nessie, je suis pas assez fort..''

 _''Bon allez, cette fois, c'est la bonne !''  
''C'que c'est cliché comme phrase..''  
''Oh, il est là, il est là !''  
''Sourire, sourire..''  
''J'AI RÉUSSI !''  
''Un ''Salut'', un ''Salut''...''  
''RÉUSSI !''  
''J'suis génial !''  
''J'tente autre chose ?''  
''Nan, trop risqué, fuite !''_

Résultat : Un semblant de réussite.  
''- NESSIIIIIIIE JE T'AIME !  
\- Allister, ferme ta putain de gueule !  
\- Charmant frangin..''

Allister est donc satisfait. Il avait remarqué que le chinois s'habituait à lui depuis quelque temps, et qu'il était même parfois le premier à le repérer, le matin, troublant Allister plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. C'était une bonne chose, bien sûr, et l'écossais ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Cependant, un problème s'imposait : Comment débuter la conversation ? Que dire ? Comment justifier son soudain intérêt pour un étudiant d'un an son cadet qu'il ne connaît en rien ?  
Allister finit par se dire que, peu importe, il n'a pas besoin de raison pour draguer celui qui lui plaît.  
Puis il se fige.  
Yao lui plait ? Il veut le draguer ?  
Yao lui plait. Oui, certainement.  
Il le drague ? C'est vrai que ça y ressemble bien...  
Mais Allister Kirkland n'est pas gay !  
Bien sûr que non !

… Ou peut être que si ?  
Perturbé, le roux se redresse dans son lit. Il n'y a jamais réfléchit. Jamais. Il avait, pour lui, toujours été clair qu'il était _normal_.  
Puis il y repensa.  
Ses cheveux roux, déjà, sortaient de l'ordinaire, ils n'étaient _pas banals_.  
Son caractère, souvent dur à cerner, un peu trop réactif, un peu trop provocant. Du genre qui s'oublie pas. _Pas banal_.  
Ses relations complexes avec les autres, jamais vraiment claires, même avec sa propre fratrie, sa famille. _Pas banal_.  
Sa fascination étrange pour les monstres des légendes écossaises... étrange, incompréhensible... _Pas banal_.  
Et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment normal. Rien qu'en apparence, trop de choses _pas banales_ le faisaient, au final, sortir de cette foutue norme.  
Il n'était pas normal. Mais n'était pas anormal pour autant.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était, alors ?  
 _Je suis génial._  
S'en persuader était suffisant pour avancer.

L'année avait bien avancé, et déjà les vacances de Noël arrivaient. Si vite... Allister ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées, trop flemmard pour se chercher une activité digne de ce nom. Alors il s'ennuyait.  
Il aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps, à rester affalé sur son lit (son endroit favori) en train de caresser Nessie (son activité favorite). Il aurait pu continuer longtemps si, un matin, Nessie n'avait pas tout simplement disparu.  
Évaporée.  
Aucune trace d'elle.  
Ni dans sa chambre, ni ailleurs dans la maison, ni même dans le jardin.  
Paniqué, Allister avait cherché partout.  
 **Absolument partout.**  
Mais rien.  
Aucune trace du chat.  
Après une bonne heure de recherches et d'appels affolés, Allister décide de chercher dans la rue. Peut être Nessie est-elle sortie et s'est-elle perdue ?  
Elle ne franchissait habituellement pas les limites du jardin, mais, qui sait, peut être avait-elle voulu découvrir l'extérieur ?  
Un peu tremblotant, Allister sort dans le rue à la recherche de la boule de poil grise. Il n'a cependant pas à chercher bien loin, et c'est avec bonheur qu'il retrouve Nessie, une rue plus loin.  
Sauf que Nessie n'est pas seule, mais avec un chinois bien familier, et manifestement complètement gaga d'elle, qui lui caresse la tête avec un petit sourire.  
 _''Trop mignon...''_  
L'idée de prendre une photo effleure l'esprit d'Allister, mais il la chasse bien vite, se disant que c'est pas le moment. Doucement, il s'approche du duo, à pas lents.  
C'est Nessie qui le remarque en premier, et lui adresse un petit miaulement absolument adorable. Yao regarde donc dans sa direction et sursaute, se relevant en rougissant, apparemment gêné.  
 _''Vraiment trop mignon...''_  
Le silence s'installe, uniquement brisé par les miaulements de Nessie à l'adresse des deux garçons.

''- C'est.. C'est ton chat ? demande finalement Yao, pour lancer la conversation.  
\- Ouaip' ! Elle s'appelle Nessie'' l'informe Allister, et le brun ne rate pas l'éclat de tendresse qui traverse le regard du roux en se posant sur l'animal.

Yao prend le temps d'examiner un peu plus Allister.  
Il ne porte qu'un jean délavé, un pull bleu sombre un peu trop léger pour la saison, et des chaussures blanches aux lacets défaits. Cela, ajouté à ses cheveux en batailles et à son absence de manteau, laisse penser à Yao qu'il est sorti précipitamment.  
Cependant, Allister a parlé, et Yao ne va pas laisser passer cette chance d'enfin parler à celui qu'il observe en secret depuis quelques mois déjà.

''- Comme le monstre du Loch Ness ? demande-t-il donc.  
\- Tu connais ?''

Allister a relevé la tête vers lui à une vitesse étonnante, tout en posant sa question, rendant sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

''- Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours été passionné par cette légende ! Quand j'étais petit, je voulais avoir ce monstre pour ami..'' avoue Yao, mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

 _''Noooooooooooon... Si ? Sérieux ?''_

''- Oh p'tain, je t'aime toi !''

 _''…... Réfléchir, Allister, réfléchir..''_

Yao rougit, bien qu'il soit conscient que l'écossais disait ça comme ça.  
 _S'il savait..._

''- C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé Nessie ! J'aime tellement cette légende, je l'ai toujours aimé, et...''

Alors qu'Allister part dans un grand monologue sur Nessie, Yao l'observe. Les yeux brillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues légèrement roses et l'air béat... Il était vraiment passionné par ce qu'il disait, pour sûr ! Yao en était un peu surpris, ce qu'il avait vu du grand Allister Kirkland, le mec cool et populaire, était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Était-ce vraiment la même personne ? Il se permettait d'en douter. Néanmoins, Yao aime beaucoup celui qu'il écoute en ce moment.  
Et pourtant... Au début, il n'assumait pas. Pas du tout, même. Il avait toujours été efféminé, mais il s'en foutait puisqu'il était _hétéro_. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne l'était peut être pas tant que ça.  
Que dirait ses parents s'il l'apprenaient ?  
Ses frères ?  
Ses sœurs ?  
Ils auraient tellement honte...  
Il les dégoûterait...  
Alors Yao l'avait caché, Yao l'avait nié, Yao avait lutté...  
Bien évidemment, ça n'avait servi à rien. Ce genre de choses ne marchent jamais, il aurait dû s'en douter.  
Et puis, le mec sur lequel il avait craqué avait commencé à lui sourire. À le saluer. Et surtout, à **rougir systématiquement**. C'était ça qui l'avait alerté. Mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire.  
Trop simple.  
Trop beau.  
Peut être mentait-il ? Peut être jouait-il la comédie ? Peut être était-ce un pari ? Peut être était-ce pour confirmer une rumeur sur lui ? Pour l'humilier ? Ou simplement pour s'amuser ?  
Rien de tout cela, semblait-il.  
Et maintenant que Yao le voit comme ça, il est certain que ce grand gamin n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour ses relations.  
Pas du genre à mentir, non plus. Trop tendre pour cela, c'est flagrant malgré l'air rebelle et nonchalant qu'il essaie de se donner.  
Yao s'approche un peu.  
Puis il se dit que c'est stupide, et qu'il ne connait pratiquement pas Allister.  
Yao s'approche encore, se disant que, de toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
Allister se tait finalement et le regarde approcher.  
Yao se rend compte qu'il est bien trop près de lui pour paraître innocent.  
Alors il se jette à l'eau.  
Yao embrasse Allister.  
Dans la tête de l'écossais, c'est le gros bordel.  
Mais la première pensée cohérente qui lui vient est que, merde, il aurait dû être celui qui l'embrasse en premier.  
Quand, finalement, gêné, l'asiatique se détache de lui, les joues rouges et bégayant, Allister décide de se rattraper.

''- Est-ce que tu voudrais que.. qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?''

 _''T'es con, Allister, t'es très con.''_

''- Oh, euh, oui, oui, bien sûr...''

Allister ne loupe pas l'ombre de déception qui passe sur le visage de Yao. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il ajoute :

''- En sortant ensemble ?'' Yao relève rapidement la tête vers lui, troublé. ''Enfin, euh, si tu veux, hein, on peut.. on peut toujours sortir ensemble et...'' et voilà qu'il s'emmêle et rougit encore...

 _''Bravo, Allister, t'as l'air d'un puceau niais et mal assuré.''_

Techniquement, il l'était.

''- Oui, oui, ç-ça me va..''

Mais Yao n'était pas franchement mieux.

Reprenant un peu contenance, Allister lui propose de venir chez lui. Yao accepte.  
Nessie les suit, satisfaite et fière d'elle-même.

Quelques années plus tard, cette histoire revient à l'esprit d'Allister, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

''- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?'' l'interroge mollement son amant, à moitié endormi.

Allister prend le temps de se calmer, avant de répondre.

''- Je repensais à nous, au début... On était pas doués, hein ?'' s'amusa-t-il

Yao sourit à ce souvenir, mais, par manque d'énergie, ne montra pas plus son amusement ou son émotion. Il se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre le torse du roux, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.  
Allister sourit tendrement, passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns détachés du Chinois, lissant ses mèches éparpillées un peu partout sur l'oreiller blanc.

''- T'aimes te coller à moi comme ça ? interroge le roux, qui a semble-t-il envie de parler, d'un ton taquin.  
\- J'ai froid, tu me réchauffes, répondit Yao sans plus réagir.  
\- Il est onze heure.  
\- Tu sais lire l'heure, je suis fier de toi.''

Allister s'amusa vaguement de cette remarque sarcastique.

''- T'es une vraie marmotte toi...  
\- Et toi t'es vraiment bruyant. Rendors toi, soupire Yao.  
\- J'suis plus fatigué !''

Nouveau soupire de l'asiatique. Allister l'avait empêché de dormir jusqu'à une heure relativement avancé de la nuit -du **matin** \- et maintenant, il voulait lui faire la conversation !

''- Alors fatigue toi'' souffle-t-il, exaspéré.  
''- Pas sans toi !''

… Non, non, là, non, Yao voulait juste dormir !

''- Ne me touche pas. Je veux dormir !''

Allister ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que c'était Yao lui-même qui s'était de son plein gré totalement collé à lui et qui s'accrochait fermement.  
 _''Pire qu'avec sa peluche de panda...''_  
Il avait fini par avoir l'habitude, et au fond, les étreintes chaleureuses de Yao lui plaisaient beaucoup et avaient le don de lui réchauffer le cœur.  
Alors que l'écossais était perdu dans ses pensées, Nessie grimpa sur le lit, s'installant elle aussi sur le torse dudit écossais.

''- C'est un complot pour m'étouffer, c'est ça ?'' se plaignit-il faussement.

Yao pouffe et caresse distraitement le chat ronronnant, ouvrant les yeux, déjà bien plus réveillé.

''- Nessie est plus mignonne que toi !'' répondit Yao, son entrain retrouvé.

Allister croit rêver. Non seulement là, Yao se réveille sans problème, mais en plus, c'est pour lui dire ça ?! Allister est outré.

''- Yao, j't'aime plus ! Tu me trompes avec Nessie !  
\- Mais oui ma chérie, toi t'es adorable, toi t'es trop mignonne hein ?''

Allister soupire en constatant que Yao est toujours complètement gaga de son chat. Des fois, il se demandait si son petit chinois ne l'aimait pas plus que lui. Mais un simple baiser de son amant suffisait à dissiper tous ses doutes et à lui rendre le sourire.


End file.
